Media in The Lost Damnation Universe
The Lost Damnation Universe is known for its choice on stations in regards to the media. The stations are categorized by content and is intended to promote an audience base depending on genre. =Channels= Tha Hooded Bandito Studioz The Hooded Bandito Studioz, otherwise known as Zoukon101, is the main channel created by The Lost Damnation Enterprises. Headquartered in the 101 Zoukatan Street Building (otherwise known as The Lost Damnation Enterprises) in Riverside, California, the station promotes its more mature content such as Hoody and the Bandit and is often asks for age verification in order to view its contents. Role Playastrazza Role Playastrazza (often stylized as RolePlayastrazza) is a channel created by The Lost Damnation Enterprises conveniently headquartered in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada with the radio station Popstravaganza. Hence its name, the channel contains such projects as The Shortcut To... and Tha Vintage Lifestyle and unlike its sister channel Tha Hooded Bandito Studios, there is no age restriction when viewing the contents on this channel. WCKY and WXYZ WCKY and WXYZ are Shows Airing on WCKY Larry Laughter's Travesty Hour Shows Airing on WXYZ Fashion Sense =Radio Stations= Boomerang Radio (K-BMR) Boomerang Radio is the first music station created by The Lost Damnation Enterprises and named after the channel with the same name, by which it adopted the logo and slogan, "It's all coming back to you", from. The station usually plays classic rock songs from the 1970s and 1980s in order to attract older audiences. The station is headquartered in Riverdale, Zoukon Republic Track List *I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)-The Proclaimers *Hotel California-The Eagles *Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now-Jefferson Starship *Never-Heart *Fire and Ice-Pat Benatar *The House of the Rising Sun-The Animals *I Get Weak-Belinda Carlisle *Simply Irresistible-Robert Palmer *Love is Like a Rock-Donnie Iris *Fantasy-Aldo Nova *Dreams-Fleetwood Mac *Delilah-Tom Jones *Ah Leah-Donnie Iris *Stone in Love-Journey *Laura Branigan-Solitaire *Flamethrower-J Geils Band *Karma Chameleon-Culture Club *Hungry Like the Wolf-Duran Duran *Take Me Home-Phil Collins *Some Other World-Elton John *Point of Know Return-Kansas *Hooked on a Feeling-Blue Suede *Ride Captain Ride-The Blues Image *I Just Want to be Your Everything-Andy Gibb *That’s All-Genesis *In the Dark-Billy Squier *I Love You Period-Dan Baird *I’ll Be Alright Without You-Journey *Ain’t Even Done with the Night-John Cougar Mellancamp *Fool If You Think It’s Over-Chris Rae *Lowdown-Boz Scaggs *Bluer than Blue-Michael Johnson *More than a Feeling-Boston *We Didn't Start the Fire-Billy Joel Zoukatan Street Radio (K-ZKN) Zoukatan Street Radio is the second radio station created by The Lost Damnation Enterprises and specializes in mainly rap music of all subgenres dating back to the 1990s. Established in 2002, Zoukatan Street Radio is literally headquartered in the 101 Zoukatan Street Building, which is actually the real life location of The Lost Damnation Enterprises, in Riverside, California. =Trivia= *Despite the radio stations being located in Riverdale County, Zoukon Republic (based on Riverside, California and Riverdale, California) in the games, in real life, Zoukatan Street Radio is the only radio station that is actually located in Riverdale. The other radio stations are located in other locations and all of them are different: **Popstravaganza is actually located in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada despite being located in Riverdale, Zoukon Republic in the games (referencing Zoukon Republic being located in the Arctic Circle next to Canada), thus making it the only Canadian radio station and the only radio station not originally from the United States. **Deaf FM is located in Underground Riverdale, which is actually the alias of Los Angeles, California due to The Lost Damnation's well known reputation of being originated around the City of Angels. **Revolution Alternative is located in Kingsport, Tennessee and North Las Vegas, Nevada as it is played in underground raves, thus making it the only radio station to be located in two cities and one of only two American radio stations not directly located in the state of California (the other being . **Heart and Soul Radio is located in Petrice, a rendition to the City of Perris, California, and is the only radio station that isn't located directly in Riverdale in the games. **Motown Madness (also known as Disqo Radio) is located in Las Vegas, Nevada (bearing the alias of Sinner City, Zoukon Republic in the games), thus making it one of the only American radio stations not located in the State of California (alongside Revolution Alternative). **Boomerang Radio, the only radio station that shares its name with the real life television network with the same name, is located in Sacramento, California (which bears the alias of Lorne, Zoukon Republic), thus making it the only radio station created by The Lost Damnation Enterprises to not be located in the County of Riverdale in real life and in the games. **Kooler Oldiez is located in Gate City, Virginia although it is located in Riverdale in the games. Category:The Lost Damnation Media Category:The Lost Damnation Universe